


Борьба

by Asuka_The_Sparrow



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuka_The_Sparrow/pseuds/Asuka_The_Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они ждут,  когда он сдастся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Борьба

**Author's Note:**

> По DmC-2010

Кому-то нравится классическая спокойная музыка, кому-то тяжелый рок. Кто-то вообще предпочитает любой музыке тишину.

Его любимым звуком была какофония борьбы. Смесь хруста костей демонов, чьи шеи с легкостью ломались в руках, с воплями боли, возникающей в простреленных конечностях. Грохот выстрелов, свист меча, плеск крови, попавшей на стены и асфальт — все эти звуки смешивались в мощную мелодию, приятно щекочущую нервы. Получающаяся мелодия подмывала запрокинуть голову и заорать, захохотать от восторга, ощущения собственной силы.

Данте не противился такому желанию. Ни разу. Ему было насрать, что его, как психа, после очередной разборки с демонами отправят в участок — не первый раз уже. Он даже радовался тому, что в очередной раз увидит непримечательную морду следователя или психиатра, за которой скрывается очередной демонический ублюдок. Ну или не скрывается — какая, нахер, разница? Эти уроды вели себя одинаково: от спокойных разговоров они довольно быстро переходили к рукоприкладству и ругани, надеясь запугать Данте. 

И тогда он начинал откровенно над ними смеяться. Хохотал, брызгая кровью с разбитых губ, щуря и без того заплывшие глаза. Его многократно избивали и кулаками, и дубинками, и ногами — Данте никогда не прекращал смеяться. До тех пор, пока попросту не терял сознание.

Почему его так и не отправили в психушку, было загадкой. Данте считал, что демонам и самим интересно наблюдать за его поведением. Для них он был забавным зверьком, точнее, цирковым уродом. А демоны, как и сам Данте, любили развлечения. Ну хоть что-то их объединяло.

Они ждали, когда он сдастся. Когда окончательно выбьется из сил и прекратит со скуки вырезать демонов по всему городу. Данте сдаваться не собирался. 

Каким бы блядским уродом его ни считали, он был выше того, чтобы играть по правилам демонов.  
В конце концов, он был такой же, как они — нахрена ему тогда принижаться?..


End file.
